8:30 PM
Summary The Intelligence Unit works to find the bombers. Even with government agencies in the mix, Voight and his team work the case from their own angles and connections. Lindsay and Antonio question doctors who handled the transplant surgery for an Ambassador from Syria, but no clues emerge. Olinsky gets some solid intel and the team work from there. It's a race against time as they realize there may be additional bombs targeted to detonate. Meanwhile Burgess sits vigil for her niece whose life hangs in the balance. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Archie Kao as Detective Sheldon Jin * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Guest Stars * Amanda Righetti as Doctor Holly Thelan * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Mia Sumner * Avi Lake as Imogene * Aimee Laurence as Zoe Silver * Jay Karnes as FBI Agent William Graff * Dylan Baker as Doctor David Arata Co-Stars * Brett Schneider as Patrick Vaughn * Erik Hellman as Doctor Alec Willhite * Matt Schwader as Ted Powell * Richard Pickren as Frank Powell * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * James Krag as Holly's Dad * Erin Charchut as Holly's Step-Mom * Summer Smart as Greta * Tanya Thai McBride as Trauma Nurse * Leena Kurishingal as O.R. Nurse * Sean Michael Sullivan as Bomb Squad Tech Sullivan * Matt Singletary as Prison Guard #1 * Antonio St. James as Prison Guard #2 * David Goodloe as Billy * Barret Walz as Ear Buds Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Co-Executive Producer * David Hoselton as Co-Executive Producer * Denitria Harris-Lawrence as Co-Executive Producer * Jason Wilborn as Supervising Producer * Michele Greco as Producer * Maisha Closson as Producer * Sheyna Kathleen Smith as Co-Producer * Rohn Schmidt as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Miklos Wright as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Craig Gore as Executive Story Editor * Tim Walsh as Executive Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "A Dark Day" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "8:30 PM". Category:Episodes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes Category:Crossover episodes